Talk:Dead Heat Summer Race!/@comment-28349180-20170818032848
hmmm ranking summer servants based on usefulness in my personal opinion... subject to change based on any new information 1. Raikou Lancer- best stats overall, great skills, lacks survivability but works in meme teams 2. Rin Rider- lots of survivability, spammable dodge, great support utility first skill, lacks some generation stats 3. Fran Saber - great NP spammability, works in stall comps if her abilities proc, has a bit too many demerits though 4. Nero Caster - strange to try and make a damage caster once again only sporting one support skill, but can also act as a shielder style tank with a unique skill, can spam NP if everything lines up nicely 5. Nobu Berserker - good hit counts, decent gen stats, at least has a dodge, pseudo GoA skill, crit style zerker. being a zerker can range from destroying the competition to losing instantly. 6. Saber Alter Rider - can boost herself up quite well, only skill CD skill in the game on a servant (not including NPs), suffers from low generation stats, being quick card user that cant generate a lot or stars, and can only shine with the right teams, namely throwing in BB or support casters. 7. Nitocris Assassin - another defensive taunt assassin, but does it better than Scathach imo, however the instant death niche is not a good one to be in, especially with AoE. 8. Helena Archer - sports two damage boosters and a quick team NP battery with star gen on it, sadly it's a worse version of Nobu Berserkers skill, which is a weaker GoA, her CDs are ridiculously high, her gen stats are.. laughable, has a less effective NP than her original caster form, the list kind of goes on... In terms of card art IMO: 1. Saber Alter Rider (clearly the most work was put into this one) 2. Nitocris Assassin (do i need to explain?) 3. Helena Archer (it seems a bt try hardy for a fetsh, but it wasnt bad art) 4. Fran Saber (I love the use of her bandages) 5. Nobu Berserker (I love the tone it sets, and sets itself apart from the oversexualization all the other arts attempt (aside from Rins) 6. Rin Rider (slightly goofy, slightly serious, it was a near miss for me, I wish I could place it higher but... it seems to try and nod at many things while missing what is Rin, even if it is Ishtar) 7. Nero Caster (honestly feels like it was goofy, and placed much less effort than Nero in both her saber forms final arts, the lines even looked lazier, and I like Nero.. so this hurts me. Thank god her NP is over the top) 8. Raikou Lancer (another case of broken back syndrome, kind of missing the point of her character in this arc which was to be anti lewd. oddly her crack seems to be the most realistically drawn but... still looks bad. Raita needs to learn a bit about anatomy and attempt a redraw) random rant of my two cents